disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
IMG Worlds of Journey
IMG Worlds of Journey 'is a theme park at Sharjah, United Arab Emirates containing lands and attractions based on Disney, Nickelodeon, Lost Valley - Dinosaur, Cartoon Network, Universal Studios, Nintendo, Japanese anime, Marvel, Dr. Seuss, Animal Planet, and Scholastic. Areas * '''IMG Street '- An entrance area to IMG Worlds of Journey and also a equivalent to Universal Studios Florida's Production Central. * '''Disney- Themed to Disney films and television shows, divided with three sub-zones ** Classic Disney - a first sub-zone themed to Disney classics ** Modern Disney - a second sub-zone themed to contemporary Disney favorites ** Disney Channel Studios - a third sub-zone themed to shows for Disney Channel, Disney XD, and Disney Junior ** Marvel '''- Themed to Marvel Comics superheroes. ** '''20th Century Fox * Cartoon Network '''- Based on Cartoon Network original shows * '''Universal Studios Arabia - Themed to Universal Pictures, Lionsgate, And Weinstein Company Properties ** DreamWorks- '''Themed to DreamWorks Animation * '''Nickelodeon- Themed to Nickelodeon, Nicktoons and Nick Jr. cartoons and some sitcoms * Dr. Seuss '''- Based on Dr Seuss's children books * '''The Anime Zone- Themed to Funimation, TV Tokyo and other animes. * Videotopia '- Themed to video games of Nintendo, Sega, Campcom, Activision-Blizzard, Etc. * '''Lost Valley - Dinosaur '- Themed to dinosaurs * 'Animal Planet '- A zoological section named after and inspired by the channel of the same name * '''Scholastic - '''Based on the Scholastic book company Attractions, dinning, shopping, etc. IMG Street '''Attractions Shops * IMG Gifts *South Park Stuff *Music Shop * T2 Gearstore Restaurants * Old time Sweets * WWE SlamBurger * Schab's Pharmacy (Mostly Sweets) Disney Attractions Nickelodeon Lost Valley - Dinosaur Cartoon Network The Anime Zone Marvel Dr. Seuss Animal Planet Scholastic Characters TBA Events IMG Mardi Gras - a parade which takes place in February- April The date will change depending on the year. Nickelodeon Slime Summer. - a event that based on Nickelodeon Cartoons. Occurring whole summer season. IMG'S Halloween Spooktakular Weeekends. A Halloween event which consists of trick-or-treating spots and activities which are designed for all-ages. Occurs at daytime from September 16 to November 3. Sponsored by: Hershey's. Event opening hours: '''8:30 AM - 11:00 PM. '''Event beginning: '''September 25, 2017 * '''Characters' Trick-or-Treating Spots. * Monster Mash * Whack-a-Rat!. * Cartoon Network Halloween TBA. * Nicktoons Haloweeen Scare-A-Thon. IMG World's Of TERROR Nights. IMG Worlds of Journey remains operational during the day and transitions to IMG World's Of TERROR Nights at night. The event features Haunted houses, "scare zones", and live entertainments; many of which utilize IMG's characters and other licenses The event is not recommended for children under 13 years old because it contains themes of terror and violence, as well as strong language. September 15 to November 4. Event opening hours: 7:00 PM - 1:00 AM. Icon: Dr Fear Backstory About The Icon:??? Seleet Nights: September 15 - November 4. Scarezones For IMG World's Of TERROR Nights Terror Entry (Location: IMG Street) Map Info:TBA. Eascpe From Tomororow! Map Info:An epic battle begins when a middle-aged American husband and father of two learns that he has lost his job. Keeping the news from his nagging wife and wound-up children, he packs up the family and embarks on a full day of park hopping amid enchanted castles and fairytale princesses. Soon, the manufactured mirth of the fantasy land around him begins to haunt his subconscious. An idyllic family vacation quickly unravels into a surrealist nightmare of paranoid visions, bizarre encounters, and an obsessive pursuit of a pair of sexy teenage Parisians. - Location: Disney's Classic Section. Doof-Vile. Map Info:Candace finally bust Phineas and Ferb, and Perry get injured, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz rule Danville and All the people are Locked inside the House, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz release some fearest creatures and Isabella's heart is broken and holding a broken mirror.- Location:Disney's Morden Disney Section. Weirdmageddon:Bill's Take Over.- Map Info: TBA. Locaction: Disney's Disney Channel Studios Section. Nickelodeon Under Siege. (Location: Nickelodeon ) Note that this scarezone isn't very too scary and no blood only has Scareactors As Nickelodeon villains including green fog, broken cars and Smoke & Fire but if it was very too scary, the park For example If They Did Plankton Killing / murdering the Nicktoons we all know and love in the actual story Of The Scarezone . would will lose its right / Deal /partnership with Nickelodeon to keep the Nickelodeon area and it'll be replaced by something else So They Are Keeping This Scarezone Clean]).Map Info: 'The unpossible has finally happened: NickSplat City is under attack, and with Plankton's plan to get the Krabby Patty Secret Formula owned by Mr Krabs complete, there's no escape from the wicked as all the Nickelodeon villains run wild. Darkness falls and things get terribly frightening, and it's up to you to save all of both NickSplat City and Bikini Bottom's denizens from being brainwashed by Plankton. And as The Nicktoon Villains rule a hopeless universe, things get even worse when you cross upon a mysterious stranger, but with the city in a state of chaos, one question remains... is he chosen to destroy to world, or to aid the land in their darkest hour?" Lost Valley:Extinction.- Map Info:TBA. Location:Lost Valley - Dinosaur. Fosters Home For Imaginary Freend's:Taken Over By Bendy !. Map Info: It's going to be crazy, it's going to be scary, and it's going to be terrifying: it's a cartoon world gone mad! Finding themselves lost in none other than a lawless dark bio-hazard nightmare city, Mac and Bloo and their imaginary friends must save the day... at all costs! As they come across the Cartoon Network mafia including Bendy, with toxic waste spewing everywhere, The ink itself seeing to come to life as buildings, and objects and creatures all blening together into bizarre shapes, the end of the road may come unless the heroes of Foster's, along with a whole host of Cartoon Network warriors, stops the evil mutated, melting monsters and hell-bent madmen. It's your only chance to be trapped in the midst of a titanic battle Of good VS evil in the world of Cartoon Network. Just remember to bring your lazer guns and ammo to a tank fight as the ministry of fun is scaring you silly. Location: Carroon Network. Note: This is A Another Name For Cartoon Network The Evil Takeover. Tokyo Zombies- Map Info: TBA. Location: The Anime Zone. ''' Marvil's Villans Victory.Map Info:The super heroes have all been defeated. Now you're trapped on a decaying, lawless island under siege by the minions of the most vicious super villain of all, Carnage. TBA.Location:'''Marvel. Note:This Is A Re-Name For Iland Under Seige. '''Seuss Landing:Darkness Has Come. Map Info:'''All The Who's are behind locked doors. As darkness falls, the mischievous spirit of Halloween descends upon the deserted streets. Does it bring treats...or tricks? '''Location: Dr Seuss. Note':This Is A Re-Name To Boo-Vile.' Suside Forest. Map Info: TBA. Location: Ainmal Planet. Scolastic Darkness Has Come!.-Map Info:TBA. Location: Scholastic. House's At IMG World's Of TERROR Nights. * ExtraTERRORestrial:The Revenge Of The Alien.- 'Map Info:TBA. Location:IMG Disney Soundstage A. ** ' Doof-Ville:Insanity - 'Map Info:TBA. Location: IMG Disney Soundstage B. ** Project Weirdmageddon - Map Info: TBA. Location:Bizzardvark: Vuugle Walkthrough. ** Sound - Map Info: In 2016, a struggling electrician was trying to make history but things have somehow gone terribly wrong as it continues with unleashing sound horrors. Location: IMG Sprung Tent #1 ** They Live.- Map Info: TBA. Location: IMG Soundstage 14 ** ???- Map Info: TBA. Location: ??? Maze's At IMG World's Of TERROR Nights. *Maximum Plankton 3D Map Info:Venture into the Chum Bucket Where The Brainwashed Bikini Bottom Fish And The Nicktoon Villain's Will Attack You and ''its the end of the road for you. '''Location:Plankton Warehouse *Bendy's Revenge Madness. Map Info:Venture into the labyrinth-like secret hideout Of Bendy As He Takesover Foster's ''as He sends Cartoon Network Villain's To Take Revenge ''and all evil. Location: Cartoon Network Soundstage / Bendy Warehouse. *'Freddy Fazbear's Fun Maze!' ' Map Info:Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! But beware, most of the animatronics have gone berserk and are now after you! Location:Animal Planet Wildlife Center. *'Shutter: Bloodiness Map Info: Many people fantasize of making it big: like being a big star in a glitzy motion picture or a model in a glamour magazine… it is, after all, the stuff dreams are made of. But when a sadistic dark bloody serial killer lures people into his gruesome lair with promises of wealth and fame - those dreams become a horrific nightmare. Are you ready for your close up? Location: I-Spy Center *Samurai Jack: One Last Chance.''Map Info:Relive the final moments of the 2001 cartoon of the same name as Jack ends his journey as a Samurai as he tries to defeat Aku for Victory!!.Location: Cartoon Network Spuing Tent. *'Maximum Carnage 'Map Info:''Venture into the labyrinth-like secret hideout of the malevolent Carnage, an insane criminal with incredible alien powers, who's bent on mindless destruction.''Location:Carnage Warehouse. TBA. Show's At World's Of TERROR Nights '''South Park: Cartman Stan,Kyle,& Kenny's Excellent Halloween Adventure Map Info:'Party on as Eric Cartman,Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski and Kenny McCormick return to skewer the biggest names in politics, show business and pop culture. 'Location:'Disney Junior Live. ???- Map Info: TBA Location: IMG Stage. Plankton's Mix And Mingle. A spooktacular show when Plankton is taking over after He Finally Won Affter He Froze Mr Krabs Close To Death It's up to Spongebob Patrick,And Other Nicktoon's who can save the day. This took place in Nickelodeon Area at IMG Worlds Of Journey Map Info:TBA. Triva: This Show Is Only Shown At The Last Week Of IMG Worlds Of TERROR Nights. TBA. Rides At During IMG World's Of TERROR Nights. TBA. Trivia *In 2008, Disney originally planned to build its own Middle East park Disney's Arabia and Dubai Disneyland until it never came to be. It wasn't until Disney and IMG made their licensing deal for bringing Disney characters and as well as Disney attractions to IMG Worlds of Journey. *The IMG Worlds of Journey's own Disney section and its attractions are all solely designed and operated by Walt Disney Imagineering. Category:IMG Category:Fanon Category:Unfinished articles Category:Disney properties at outside theme parks Category:Universal properties at outside theme parks Category:Middle East Category:UAE Category:IMG Worlds Category:The Terminator